freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Fredbear (disambiguation). Main = (referred to as Yellow Bear in the first game's MFA files) is a mysterious, ghost-like version of Fredbear in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Physical Appearance Golden Freddy appears to be a yellow-colored variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones, though this may be the result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen lying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot-like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires and parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories, though this may just be cords holding together the separate pieces of his suit. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were deceased. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's He appears in the Office after a certain sequence of events is triggered. When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his head), or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young child's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for up to 5 seconds before killing the night guard, abruptly closing the game. This does happen in the mobile version but the chances of it occurring are much lower than the PC version. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Golden Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, playing a more active role where he is now one of the characters whose difficulty settings may be altered. Unlike the other Classic animatronics, he does not have an official Withered designation nor does he have a toy counterpart. The only place where Golden Freddy's original form is seen standing is in the Night 3 cutscene. His appearance also seemingly corresponds to the one from the first game, including both of his ears and his bow-tie. Golden Freddy now takes a form mimicking Withered Freddy's appearance as a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other withered animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other withered animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Withered Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm. Unlike his form in the first game, he seems much shorter, his pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though his lower jaw may be blocking it from view. If one looks closely, he has a black button on his chest, similar to Withered Freddy. His head also seems to be tilting to the left rather than to the right. He seems to have some blood on his suit. Golden Freddy will only become an active character on Night 6 and the Custom Night if he is enabled. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in the Office or the hall just outside, slumped in a similar position to the one he had in the first game, or simply as a giant ghostly head, oddly floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterward, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. Golden Freddy is much more difficult to deal with than in the first game, as raising the Monitor will no longer prevent Golden Freddy from killing the night guard (unless his giant head is floating in the hallway). To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately upon spotting him in The Office or turn off the Flashlight while he's in the hallway. (He can attack the night guard from the hallway, and will do so if the player observes him for too long.) If the player is in the Monitor for a long time, there is a 60% chance that Golden Freddy will appear in The Office unless another animatronic is present. On the Custom Night, when only Golden Freddy is set to 20, he will occasionally just sit still and not fade away if he appears in the Office. This is unlikely to happen, but it has been reported. As long as the player does not use the Flashlight nor the Freddy Head, he will remain where he is in the Office, until either Withered Foxy or the Puppet attack the night guard. Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 does not close the game after killing the night guard. Instead, the Game Over screen will show up as normal. From the Custom Night, night modes where Golden Freddy is active are listed as follows: * Night of Misfits * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy makes a minor appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in the minigames "Stage01" and a brief appearance, in the "Glitch Mini Game". Golden Freddy's mask is also worn by the child at the end of the "Happiest Day" Minigame. Golden Freddy's model from the second game is also used for Phantom Freddy, albeit with him in an upright position and the lack of half of his right leg. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Although Golden Freddy doesn't directly appear, his standard counterpart, Fredbear, does. He is majorly replaced by Nightmare Fredbear. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location While Golden Freddy is completely absent from the game, a mode titled "Golden Freddy" is available in the Custom Night Update for Sister Location. Ultimate Custom Night Golden Freddy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Similar from the second game, Golden Freddy in his withered form will appear in the Office after the player lowers the monitor down. Putting on the Freddy Fazbear mask or pulling the monitor back up will cause Golden Freddy to disappear. Failing to do so while staring at him for too long will result in a game over with Golden Freddy's jumpscare. If the player has Golden Freddy as the sole animatronic active, with his AI difficulty set to 1, then the player can use the Death Coin on him, but doing so summons Fredbear, who will jumpscare the player in Golden Freddy's stead. When unlocking all cutscenes (both Freddy's and Toy Chica's anime cutscenes), the final cutscene will reveal Golden Freddy in his original form from the first game, twitching constantly within pitch blackness. The challenges in which Golden Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Old Friends *Chaos 2 |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 540.png|The alternate poster in the West Hall Corner, with a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. Office Gold.png|Golden Freddy in the Office. 548.png|Golden Freddy's kill screen. Brightened Office GoldBright.png|Golden Freddy in the Office, brightened. WestHall_Golden.png|The Golden Freddy poster brightened. Transparent golden freddy decal by punchox3-d84pzyg.png|Texture of Golden Freddy in the Office, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Golden_Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Golden Freddy's withered form down the hallway. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy's withered form sitting inside the Office. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Golden Freddy's original form with Chica and Bonnie staring at the player during the cutscene. BB and yellowbear.jpg|Golden Freddy's withered form in the office with BB. Death Minigames GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy's sprite from the Death Minigames. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy's sprite from the Death Minigames, with white pupils. Miscellaneous GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Plushie of Golden Freddy. This plush can be obtained by completing the "Golden Freddy" preset on the . GF Icon.png|Golden Freddy's mugshot in his withered form from The in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Namnlösadadawdad.png|Texture of Golden Freddy's original form in the cutscene after the player beats Night 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay HeadsGlowing.png|Possible Golden Freddy's head from the Bad Ending screen. Minigames Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy's sprite from the "Stage01" minigame. Golden_Freddy_(Fredbear)_child.png|The child wearing Golden Freddy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Golden_Freddy_mask.png|Golden Freddy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay GoldenFreddy_UCN.png|Golden Freddy's mugshot icon in his withered form. Golden_Freddy_UCN_Office.png|Golden Freddy's withered form as he appears in the Office. Golden_Freddy_twitch.gif|Golden Freddy's original form twitching during the final cutscene. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Golden Freddy's both original and withered form, featured with all of the other animatronics (excluding JJ, the phantoms, and shadows) throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. fnafstickers.jpg|Withered Golden Freddy render in a pack of FNaF stickers |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ultimate Custom Night |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *Whenever he is activated in-game, it seems that a high pitched, jittery giggling can be heard, sounding similar to a child giggling. This can also be heard occasionally when the poster is normal if the player clicks/taps on the poster. It is unknown if this is Golden Freddy's laugh, or something else. This laugh is an unedited version of the laugh Freddy makes while he is moving. *Other animatronics can still attack while Golden Freddy is in The Office. *When he attacks Mike Schmidt, the noise heard during the close-up on his face is a much slower version of the standard "death sound" heard in-game (titled XSCREAM2 and XSCREAM, respectively). *Golden Freddy is one of three animatronics in the series to have a non-animated jumpscare, two others are Nightmare and Nightmarionne. **They both have a trait unique to themselves, Nightmare/Nightmarionne restarts the game from the "Warning" message while Golden Freddy forces the game to close. *As of patch 1.13, setting the A.I. to 1/9/8/7 in the Custom Night triggers Golden Freddy in the same manner as his kill screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by Scott Cawthon to end rumors about The Bite of '87 which stated that entering the input 1/9/8/7 would have an alternate ending. *Freddy has handprints on his face, presumably from a child. Golden Freddy has these exact handprints as well. **This may simply be an oversight, as Golden Freddy's model is just a recolor of Freddy's. *During gameplay, if the player looks very closely at Golden Freddy's darkened eye sockets, they can see tiny white pupils. During the kill screen, however, the pupils are not present. *When compared, Golden Freddy's kill screen is mostly identical to the hallucination of normal Freddy with bloodshot eyes. The differences are the fur color, the joints between his ears and head being not visible, the eye sockets (Golden Freddy's ones appear to be larger due to having blurred edges), the lack of lower teeth and, most notably, the lack of eyes, with the pitch-black void being in their place. **However, in the West Hall Corner poster, Golden Freddy has a top hat and intact teeth, and additionally, in The Office, his joints, including ear ones, can be seen. The lack of a top hat and teeth can be explained by them being off-screen, and the joints are likely not visible due to the lighting. *When asked about the story behind Golden Freddy, the first game's developer Scott Cawthon said in an interview with Geeks Under Grace, "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can’t explain Golden Freddy."'' Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can’t explain Golden Freddy.'' - Scott Cawthon, Geeks Under Grace *Golden Freddy's kill screen exists on the mobile version of the game; however, it works in a very different manner. The mobile version will not have any hallucinations, and Golden Freddy will not close the game, instead, it will freeze. Entering "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night configuration screen will also trigger his kill screen as well. *Golden Freddy cannot be summoned if Bonnie is occupying the West Hall Corner. *On a very rare occasion, Golden Freddy's kill screen will appear after the Game Over screen is shown. It is confirmed that this occurs on the mobile version. *It was once thought that if the player switches cameras between seeing the poster and putting the Monitor down, it would not trigger Golden Freddy's summon. Bereghost's second-night play through disproves this. *Golden Freddy can still kill the night guard if the power completely runs out. *Golden Freddy is one of the animatronics not shown in the game's trailer, the other being Foxy. *Golden Freddy's jumpscare marks one of four events in the series that shut down the game (or freeze, in the mobile version); the other ones being the Purple Guy sequence from the "SAVE THEM" minigame and the shadow animatronics, the latter both from the second game. *In the "Thank You" image on Scott Cawthon's website, a brighter render of Golden Freddy is seen, revealing him to have eyes, which strangely most resemble the nightmare animatronics. *Golden Freddy is one of two animatronics with the ability to exit the office once they enter. The other being Yenndo in the Private Room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location on Custom Night. **Coincidentally, before Custom Night was released for Sister Location, many fans had speculated that Yenndo was Golden Freddy's endoskeleton. Though, this has not been confirmed yet. *Golden Freddy is one of the animatronics in the series to have an exclusive jumpscare sound, the others being his second game's counterpart, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (closet jumpscare only), Plushtrap/Nightmare Balloon Boy (if Nightmare Chica's cupcake's jumpscare sound from the Extra menu is excluded), Nightmare/Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard in the Private Room. **Golden Freddy is also the only animatronic in the series to have his jumpscare sound in more than one game. *Golden Freddy can only appear once per night. *Every second, a random number between 1 and 100000 is chosen, if this number is equal to 1, Golden Freddy will appear the next time the player views West Hall Corner (CAM 2B) and Bonnie is not there. **This means that repeatedly checking West Hall Corner won't increase the chance of Golden Freddy appearing. *Golden Freddy is the only animatronic from the original Five Nights at Freddy's to not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. *There is a 0.0001% chance of encountering the Golden Freddy kill screen after the Game Over screen. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Despite receiving a withered form for this game closely resembling the style of the withered animatronics, his name seen in the Custom Night menu and especially for Ultimate Custom Night is still referred as Golden Freddy instead of "Withered Golden Freddy" which is not directly revealed anywhere in the whole series and even books like The Freddy Files. * It is rarely possible to have Golden Freddy and BB seen in the Office together. *Golden Freddy is one of the five animatronics that can attack from the hallway, the others being Withered Freddy, Withered Foxy, Toy Freddy, and the Puppet. *Oddly, Golden Freddy's hat is tilted slightly to the left when attacking. It also appears to be tilted when he is sitting in the Office though harder to see due to the orientation of his head. **This may just be his hat shifting to the side, as Withered Freddy's hat is detachable in Parts/Service. *Golden Freddy is even more detached from reality than in the last game, as he visibly fades out of existence when encountered in-game and spends most of his time floating around like a giant disembodied head. *It is heavily implied by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that Purple Guy had used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. **Despite this, it is safe to assume that the Golden Freddy encountered in Five Nights at Freddy's is still a hallucination on Mike Schmidt's part, seeing as it is still in perfect condition and seems to lack an endoskeleton. It can be assumed that the original Golden Freddy costume from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was destroyed alongside the new animatronics after the game's ending. **It is possible that the Golden Freddy has seen in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is an empty suit, as Phone Guy does mention that the suits are full of "wires and cross beams," which could explain why Golden Freddy still has wires coming out of him. The visible mechanical parts could simply be part of the suit, with the endoskeleton/person inside "elevated" due to the feet being solid metal and the suit being held up by metal joints. This is somewhat supported by the fact that the suits (especially Golden Freddy's) appear to be larger than the endoskeletons themselves. **However, with the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it implies that Springtrap's suit would be a more optimal solution for Purple Guy as it was specifically designed for employees to wear, and Springtrap also shares a yellowish coloring. At the end of Night 5, Purple Guy is seen getting into Springtrap without much hassle, implying that he has done it before. *A costume-less endoskeleton can be seen throughout the game, most commonly in the Prize Corner (standing in front of the present box) and in the Left Air Vent. Many speculate this is Golden Freddy's endoskeleton, primarily because it shares many attributes with the regular Freddy though it is generally considered a hallucination like Golden Freddy himself. *As seen in the mobile version, Golden Freddy will disappear immediately (instead of smoothly vanishing) after putting the Freddy Head on. This is likely due to limited capacities on mobile devices. *In the Give Gifts, Give Life Death Minigame, a fifth child corpse appears in the center of the room for an instant, before being obscured by Golden Freddy's jumpscare animation. **This could indicate that the fifth child was stuffed in Golden Freddy's suit, possibly after the murderer was finished using it. * At the beginning of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, one of the children's drawings depicts Golden Freddy with squiggly stink lines drifting from his mouth, further supporting a fifth child was stuffed in the Golden Freddy Suit. **This same drawing appears in the Office to the right of the room, above the Right Air Vent. *In the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, Golden Freddy appears in different rooms at random. *Golden Freddy's name was conjectural until Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where his name was shown on the game's Custom Night screen. Until then, his name was "Yellow Bear" in the game files. **Interestingly, he is still referred to as "Yellow Bear" in the game's code, despite receiving an official name. *Although Golden Freddy is generally accepted to be a hallucination, Golden Freddy's A.I. is physically tampered with by Fritz Smith on the second game's Custom Night. This seems to tie into the above theory of the Golden Freddy seen in the second game being physical instead of merely a hallucination. *In the mobile version, when viewing the Monitor and lowering it again, if Golden Freddy is in the Office, he moves a little bit to the left and starts vanishing. *Golden Freddy's kill sound in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is slightly louder and sharper than all of the other animatronic sounds. *Golden Freddy does not disable the Flashlight when he enters or leaves the Office hallway. *Golden Freddy is one of the six animatronics who does not trigger the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Withered Bonnie, BB, the Puppet, and Toy Chica. **Golden Freddy does not activate the alarm at all, further supporting the theory of him being a hallucination. *Golden Freddy is one of the three animatronics not shown in the trailer, two others are the Puppet and Toy Chica. **He and the Puppet, however, are shown on drawings in the opening scene, and Toy Chica is shown on various posters throughout the trailer. *Golden Freddy is the only old animatronic not to have his endoskeleton teeth visible, even though he shows signs of possessing an endoskeleton. *There is a rare glitch where Golden Freddy can appear in The Office, and if the player immediately brings up the Monitor, then his sprite will appear on the camera. *If he is set on 20 in the Custom Night, Golden Freddy may sometimes kill the night guard without appearing in the Office or the hallway. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Golden Freddy can appear on Night 2, although the likelihood of encountering him on this night is extremely low. See here at 4:24. *Golden Freddy can appear in the Office and the hallway simultaneously as proven here at 7:52. *Golden Freddy's appearance in the hallway outside the Office is extremely similar to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance in the Closet from the fourth game. *Golden Freddy is one of the few animatronics to not have a repeating jumpscare. *Golden Freddy is one of the animatronics in the series to have an exclusive jumpscare sound, the others being his first game's counterpart, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (closet jumpscare only), Plushtrap/Nightmare Balloon Boy (if Nightmare Chica's cupcake's jumpscare sound from the Extra menu is excluded), Nightmare/Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard in the Private Room. **Golden Freddy is also the only animatronic in the series to have his jumpscare sound in more than one game. Errors *When Golden Freddy appears in the Office, wires from his endoskeleton feet are clipping into his suit. **The same thing happens to Withered Freddy when he appears in the hallway. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *The Bad Ending after Night 5 features another obscured head in the background which is speculated to be Golden Freddy's. It would fit thematically with Golden Freddy's ghastly attributes and with him being "hidden in the back" by the company. **However, upon brightening the "Good Ending" image, it is revealed that the head is completely absent from the image, rather than simply being obscured from lack of sufficient lighting. *If the fifth head in the Bad Ending and the suit in the Office are, in fact, Golden Freddy, this would tie Golden Freddy with Toy Freddy for the least amount of appearances in the entire series - only seven each. **Phantom Freddy's model, however, bears more resemblance to Golden Freddy from the second game, meaning he could be Golden Freddy's counterpart. *The Stage01 Golden Freddy is the only Fredbear counterpart who's hat color is different than the rest, being brown. **It is unknown why it is, but it's likely because of the black background. Ultimate Custom Night * Golden Freddy's death screen for his withered form is a throwback from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game where his original form kills the player with his death screen before causing a game crash. * Golden Freddy was the first character to be programmed for Ultimate Custom Night. *Golden Freddy's twitching animation heavily resembles Springtrap twitching from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Ultimate Custom Night